Shadow of the Day
by Katayanagi
Summary: What would you do if you knew that an antibiotic to save mankind was being kept hidden away for an 'emergency' ? You'd try and get it back. Add in some romance and 2 amazing women and you get an RE fanfic. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Evelyn**

I'd always read books about this sort of thing: "The end of the world caused by man's desire to be powerful," or something to that effect. But even as I was reading I never actually _believed_ it could happen. I'm only twenty; I was about to get my Bachelor's Degree in Biology. What does that matter anymore? No one I care about is alive anyway.

Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind as I hid. The space was cramped, but it had worked so far. I choked back tears as I looked at my hands. Clutched between my fingers was the locket my boyfriend had given me. I opened it and cried silently at his picture. I don't know why it happened, but everywhere around me people were becoming monsters, inhuman things that reminded me of zombies. Monsters that ate people like my boyfriend.

Something shuffled in the corner of the room. _Crap!_ I thought, _what if a zombie smelled my blood? Am I going to die… or worse, turn into one of them?_ A loud metallic sound rang as one of the metal grills came loose. A mop of sandy blond hair appeared. I shrank back into my hiding place.

The man grunted and pulled himself out. "Damn it! We're not going to be able to make it back in time!" A short woman with her hair pulled back too tightly responded coldly.

"There was a heat signature here."

"What if it's a zombie like the rest of them?"

"I have a hunch."

"That's what you said last time too," grumbled the blond man.

I pushed myself out of my spot and raised the knife I was holding. It wasn't very large, just a hunting knife I'd picked up on my escape, but it was sharp.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

The woman pulled out a gun. "Ma'am put the weapon down or I will shoot."

The man laughed. "Lighten up Emily. We'd all do the same thing if we were her," he turned and focussed his honey brown eyes on me. "Miss, we're not going to hurt you. We're a rogue band from the military. We know what's going on, and we want to help."

"Help how? I'm pretty sure the military's never faced those… things!" I shouted.

"Miss, please, calm down and come with us. We're leaving the city. An informant told us it's going to be destroyed by a missile." I gasped.

"How can they? Racoon City…It's my…"

"Miss, please just come with us." I shook my head. What did it matter to me? This place shouldn't exist. It didn't even matter anymore, especially now that _he _is gone.

"Okay."

The woman named Emily glared at me. "Can you shoot a gun?"

I laughed; it was just one short burst. "A gun? No, I'll stick with my knife thanks."

The woman shrugged and went back down through the grill and I followed her. When I got out of the metal shaft there were three more men dressed in the same regulation outfit as the first one.

"Look-y here! A real human!" One of them shouted. He had black hair with streaks of grey in it. His voice had a heavy Southern drawl.

"Not only that, a human girl with fine legs." I felt heat rush to my face. The man who'd said that was about the same age as me, but he had buzz cut brown hair and brown eyes that were set too far apart.

"Knock it off, guys, I called her." I felt a heavy arm wrap around my shoulder. The man from before had come up behind me. The last man laughed and I couldn't stop staring. If the picture of my boyfriend had come to life, that would be him.

The man had chestnut brown hair that fell just at his eyebrows and eyes as green as a pine tree. He stood at about 6' tall and was built. His teeth were slightly crooked, but in that way that makes you wish you could run your tongue over them.

I shook my head as Emily spoke. "Knock it off guys. There's a missile coming at us and we need to get out!"

"No freakin' way," I whispered sarcastically under my breath.

The men immediately straightened up and started moving, the sandy blond haired one grabbing my arm to keep me from falling behind. Ahead they were shooting and I heard groans and roars. I knew what made those sounds. I didn't want to stick around. We ran out onto the street. We were at the edge of town.

"This way!" I called out and shook off the blond man. I ran down an alley. At first they didn't follow, but they must've realized I was right.

Soon we were outside the city and on a gravel path in the woods. My breath came heavy and I fell forward onto the ground. Blood smeared my face as I fell. _Blood?_

I let out a moan as I hit the ground. Two black combat boots stood in front of me. "Sir!" The military guys called out from behind me.

The man was tall with a shaved head. His chocolate brown skin was smeared with blood. It made it hard for me to recognize him. "Lieutenant Major Firkins!" I shouted. He searched my face. Recognition dawned upon its broad features.

"Evelyn Edwards!" He picked me up with his large muscular hands and grabbed me in a bear hug. "Where is Darrel? He's such a charming boy. Y'know, he looks exactly like Peter over there!"

"Sir, he's dead. One of those things ate him." Firkins looked at my eyes and I could see concern.

"I'm sorry. Eve, you've lost a lot." I smiled weakly.

"Sir, permission to speak, sir," asked the blond man. Firkins glared at him.

"This better be why the city's about to blow up and we've only found one person."

"Sir, two people, sir."

"Where's the other one?"

"Sir, he's a bit further down, sir."

"We'll go fetch him." Firkins gave me another bear hug. "At least you're safe Eve."

I smiled a little at that too. _I'm safe._

* * *

"Miss Edwards, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know the Lieutenant Major?" It was the sandy blond haired one again.

"You can call me Evelyn."

"Sorry, _Evelyn_."

"Thank you, and you are?"

"Captain Domenic Logue. Could you please answer my earlier question?"

"First tell me the names of everyone else."

Domenic shook his head and laughed. He pointed at the woman I'd established as Emily. "That's Lieutenant Captain Emily Putnam. Don't mess with her. She's so uptight I swear she's got pennies up her butt." He then pointed at the man with the grey streaks in his hair. "That's Corporal Jim Robinson. He came with us because Umbrella Corporation destroyed his son's life."

"What does that have to do with this?"

"You don't know? It's Umbrella Corp.'s fault this whole mess started." He pointed at the buzz cut guy. "Anyway, that's Buzz Dreyfus. Don't get too close to him at night." Domenic dropped his voice down. "I saw his file. He has 2 rape charges but he's a damn good shot so we kept him." A shiver of fear ran down my spine. A rapist?

"And the last one?"

"That's Peter Eastwood. He's the quiet one, but he can be funny sometimes."

"HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Shots went off ahead.

"People, let's get moving!" Firkins shouted. I began to run but Domenic grabbed my arm.

"Hey!"

Domenic looked me in the eye and said, "I don't want you to die. Stay behind me."

"I can fend for myself, thanks." I shrugged off his arm but by then he was already moving ahead of me. We reached a clearing. A group of about 20 zombies stood before us.

"Holy shoot," I breathed. A man lay against a tree on the other side of the tiny clearing. He was shooting with a small handgun at the zombies.

The others raced in, shooting zombie's faces. Blood flew all over. Brains oozed onto the hard forest floor beneath us. Inhuman screams gurgled from their mouths. The group was making short work of them. By the time I even thought to move there were only a few left. I ran to the man against the tree.

"Are you alright?" The man nodded. Sweat was coming off his face. "Where are you injured?" I asked. The man lifted his right arm to reveal a deep gash in his side.

"One of them got me with a pitchfork," he coughed after he spoke.

"Sh, don't speak. I'm going to need to take off your shirt." I unbuttoned his shirt as fast as I could and gently peeled it away from his wound. Grabbing a water bottle Firkins handed me I cleaned out the wound as best as I could.

"There, it doesn't look that bad, but it must hurt like hell." I ripped off a piece of cloth from the shirt I was wearing. I wrapped it onto his wound, then took his bloodstained shirt and wrapped it around his belly to hold the make-do bandage in place.

"Thanks, Eve," Firkins boomed. "I knew as soon as I saw you you'd be an asset." I smiled and brushed some hair from my eyes.

"Why don't we make camp here tonight? I don't think we can move him."

"Wonderful idea." Firkins looked to the sky. "By tomorrow there won't be a city anyway."

* * *

The tent was warm compared to the cool of the night outside. I looked over to where the man we'd found lay sleeping. His wound had stopped bleeding and he was sleeping peacefully. I brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

He was very beautiful. He had dark hair that hung just above his eyes, which were framed by long black eyelashes. His lips quivered in his dream and were the softest pink I could ever imagine. He was well-built and the skin on his chest was a golden tone I'd imagined of mythological gods.

All of a sudden his eyes snapped open. They were the clearest shade of blue, as if the sky had appeared in front of me. At first he seemed frightened but he relaxed in an instant.

"The angel," he whispered.

"The what?"

"I'm dead. You're the angel who stopped the pain."

"N-no. You've got it wrong."

"How could I have? You have hair like gold and skin so light that snow would look dirty. Your eyes are the blue grey colour of the clouds, and your voice rings with melody." I laughed. "Even your laugh tinkles like bells." This made me laugh harder.

"I don't know where you think this will get you, but cut it out. You're not dead and I'm not an angel. My name's Evelyn Edwards."

"I'm James Wolff. So… I'm really not dead?"

"No, we made it just in time."

"That's good." James leaned his head back onto the pillow. He closed his eyes. "I swear there was an angel though."

I listened as his breaths slowed down until he was sleeping. Then I bent over him to blow out the candle. All around me was dark, except for the fire outside and the 2 men watching. My shift wasn't until later. I lay down in the sleeping bag Firkins had given me. I felt for the locket around my neck. _May you rest in heaven, Darrel._ I prayed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Taylor**

My father warned me this would happen once. It used to be one of my favourite bed time stories. I was never the girl who wished she was Cinderella, or Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty, or even a princess at all. I loved the fights, and I always had to be a part of them. I guess they made me feel like I was someone, someone with power who didn't need protection from the evil witch in the forest or the big bad wolf.

My dad was my role model since he had everything I wanted. He had the power to control people, he had the knowledge to know what was right and what was wrong, he had the skills to be the creator of a mass corporation, but most of all he had taught me everything I knew. He was Ozwell E. Spencer, the man who everyone looked up to.

"Send a helicopter… now!" I frantically screamed into my phone. I was where I didn't belong, Racoon City, and I was frantic to get out.

"_There once was a beautiful girl named…" _I remembered my father telling me one rainy night.  
_"Daddy, name her Taylor! Can her name be Taylor?"  
"Sure sweetie. So this girl's name was Taylor and she had become a soldier for her Daddy's company. It was a cold dark night and the whole city had been infected and they had all become scary mutants! And do you know what happened when they bit you?" Dad asked. I searched my brain for an answer that would make him surprised I had thought of the idea.  
"You'd become one of them? A scary mutant?"I smiled waiting for his approval. A very small smile spread across his face.  
"That's right; no one wanted to get bitten by these creatures! But Taylor was stuck in that town with no way to get out because Daddy's corporation was afraid the news would get out, so they wanted to blow the city up."_

"Sorry Taylor I can't. They're supposed to blow up Racoon City by tomorrow at sunset." Andy, a co-worker of mine, explained into the phone. How could he sound so calm and collected when he knew that I was stuck in a city _filled_ with people infected with the T-Virus?

"_BOOM!" I interrupted and he laughed.  
"Taylor had to find a way out, so she called Daddy, but Daddy couldn't pick up the phone so an assistant answered. He told Taylor she couldn't get rescued. So now it was up to Taylor to survive by herself. She walked along a big long road and a scary monster jumped at her."  
"Did Taylor shoot him daddy, did she, did she?" I asked, so intrigued by the story.  
"Of course, but the shot attracted more and more scary mutants so now she was surrounded._

"So what's the problem?" I asked extremely annoyed. "It's sunset now, I think you have enough time!" I walked on a long path surrounded by broken down buildings with boarded up windows. I scanned the place, holding the gun tightly in my right hand, pointing at the cold air in front of me.

"_Ugh-oh!" I interrupted again.  
"Taylor didn't think she'd escape. She thought she was done for when she saw all the monsters close in on her. But then a handsome young man jumped down and shot at all the mutants! He saved her life and soon Taylor and the boy fell in love!"  
"Ew Daddy that's gross! No boys! Boys are icky!" I complained, and he laughed again.  
"So now Taylor and the boy's mission was to get out of the city, not get bitten, and before sunset the next day."_

"Yeah, well, no one actually wants to fly there and rescue you. Well not you, just…anyone…"

"Well… make them change their minds; lie or something!"

"Taylor, you act like it's so simple to lie to Umbrella!" At this Andy had lowered his voice.

"Because it is," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing out there. I wasn't going to stay here for long. I was not going to get vaporized along with a bunch of mutated people.

How could they let me die there? I was one of Umbrella's best members! How could they just let me get vaporized as if I were one of the people that needed to be killed? I wasn't infected; in fact I was better, more confident, and more aware of everything than I had ever been before.

"No it's not! Look I'm sorry that I have to tell you this now, but honestly, nobody wants you back. You're too good for Umbrella, and everyone knows that. You know too much for your own good, and you're more skilled than anyone in your unit. You could take over Umbrella, and if that happens… It just shouldn't happen. Umbrella works for money, not for society or people. We don't give a shit about who lives or dies as long as the company keeps bringing a bunch of money. Your dad's dead, there is nothing anyone wants to do to rescue you anymore. You've been rescued too many times, and now that your dad is finally dead, it's your turn to die. I have to go, good luck." With that, Andy hung up on me.

I swore under my breath and I threw my phone against the wall of a half destroyed building. I watched the phone break in tiny pieces and everything fall out. What was the point of having a phone if no one was going to try to rescue me, let alone find me?

I heard a groan coming from somewhere around me, and I was sure that the groan had not slipped out of my own red lips. I quickly turned around only to see a mutated mass only two inches away from my face. My green eyes widened in shock and a copper bullet quickly shot out of my gun, puncturing the zombie's lung, which I was positive didn't do much harm to it.

I had never seen a zombie so close, and the sight of it frightened me of what Umbrella was actually capable of. The man's eyes had been completely dilated and were now just two holes in his head that looked like a child had coloured in white. He had holes in his head that broke down into small cracks all along his head, which had no hair on it. His whole face had been disfigured and his mouth was filled with small drops of blood dripping down from it. His clothes had been ripped in many places, and where his skin was visible, there was more dry blood visible.

I raised my gun up as he stumbled backwards from the impact of my bullet in his body, and pointed it at his head. I pulled the trigger once again and blew out part of his brain. He fell to the ground and I watched him for a little while, making sure he didn't get up.

It finally clicked. Dad knew about this all along, and that's what he was protecting me from: seeing how messed up Umbrella really was. They didn't care that they had infected people, now they were going to blow them up and cover it all so no one would know.

Did he know all along I was going to be in this situation? I was officially done with Umbrella; I was my own person and I wasn't going to join anyone else. Not that I really had anyone else to go along and escape with, I was probably the only one left.

There was another sound behind me and I spun around ready to shoot. There was the man again, with a busted lung, and half a brain.

"Dear God, just die already!" I rolled my eyes at him, and shot again, making him grunt once more. He tripped over his own bloody feet, but regained balance, making his way towards me. I raised my gun once more and stood still, pointing right in between his white eyes. I waited long enough for him to come closer to me, and I pulled the trigger once again. The man fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his new and final wound.

I started on way again, but I had no idea where I was even going. I had never been here before, and I didn't even have a map. I had to kill all my other crew members because they had all been bitten and they were the only ones who knew the way.

"Help…" I heard a small, weak voice coming from the corner of the street. My eyes widened and I ran towards the noise. There, on the floor, lay a small child who looked only to be six years old. I sighed and crouched down beside the girl.

"I'm Taylor, who are you?" I smiled at her.

"Lauren…please, help me." She could barely speak. Her dark blonde hair was filled with blood and lay messily around her head. Her cloths were all tattered and there were deep fresh wounds all around her small arms and legs. I placed my hand on her face, trying to show her that I was there for her.

I gasped as I felt her arm tighten around my wrist and her jaw opening, a disgusting and familiar sound escaping her mouth. Only then did I realize that she had been bitten and the virus had taken over her. Before I could react her mouth was only inches away from my hand.

Suddenly, her head dropped to the ground and the street became silent once again. I looked at her and noticed blood seeping from the top of her head. I looked up and noticed a dark figure slowly wave its hand at me. "You're welcome," a male voice yelled from the top of the roof.

As I sighed with relief the man jumped down from the roof and landed beside me. I looked deep into his hypnotizing teal eyes. His lips curled at the end, making his teeth somehow shine in the darkness that surrounded us. His shirt had been all torn up and it was extremely hard not to notice how well built he was. His dark blonde hair was a spiky messy, but that made him even more attractive.

"I'm Chase Woods, and you must be the super attractive girl with a temper that makes it to the end of the movie because I gave up my life for her." He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"_Ew Daddy that's gross! No boys! Boys are icky!" _Guess Dad couldn't help it, but neither could I.

"Taylor, and no, I can take care of myself." I gave him a cocky grin, stretching out my hand. He shook it, tilting his head towards dead and mutated Lauren.

"I've noticed."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. "So how long have you been watching me?" I asked, as we started walking along the road again.

"Oh, well you've been circling around my building for quite some time now, and it's hard not to hear a phone smashing against a wall and you shooting at people and complaining about how they just won't die."

"So you know the town if that was your building?" I asked, hope suddenly rising in me.

"Yeah, but I don't live there!" Chase answered. "I know the way out, but we'll never make it out. There is way too many of them, two people would never get past, seeing how we have limited ammo."

"So what's your plan, stay on top of a building and die by normal people, instead of mutated ones?"

"Well that's apparently changed." He smirked taking a left at an intersection. Chase jumped over a fallen street light and stretched out his hand to help me. I looked at it and smiled, rolling my eyes. I stepped back and back flipped over the street light, hoping he'd get the message that I was capable of taking care of myself.

"Nice, but I can probably do better." He smirked and did two back flips, taking out his gun and shooting up at a window right before he landed on the hard cement ground.

"And you just wasted a –" I started, but was interrupted as a woman's body came falling from the window, fast colliding with the ground. I stood there astonished, only to hear him laugh quietly.

"I know. I'm good." I rolled my eyes and started walking along side him again.

"So who do you work for?" I asked, not liking the silence that was coming between us. I guess it wasn't that bad to have a boy in my version of a fairytale.

"I'm a S.T.A.R.S. member. Apparently the bastards that work at Umbrella hate us with a passion, so they put every best S.T.A.R.S. member on this mission to get us all killed. How about you?"

I ignored Chase's question as I noticed a small fire in the distance. Were those people with a fire to keep warm, or zombies who accidentally caused a fire?

"Are those people?" I asked him. He looked to where I was pointing. Chase looked at me, his eyebrows rising in a questioning look, and then shifting his gorgeous eyes back to the fire.

"Would you like to risk your life to see?" He asked, and I could tell he was debating if they were people or T-Virus infected people.

"Only if you're ok with ending your movie by me being the last one left alive because you oh-so-heroically died for me." I smiled and started walking towards the fire. Chase looked amused as he followed me.

We approached the large tent slowly and with caution. To our surprise, a man in a green vest stood up immediately and quickly drew a hand gun out of his pants. Instinct swept over and I quickly lunged for the gun in my jacket and drew it out, pointing at the man's head.

"Wow - wow - wow!" Chase quickly said raising his hands up slightly. "We don't want to hurt anybody, we know a way out but we can't get out without more people killing what's in our way." He explained as the man lowered his gun and eyes us suspiciously.

"Captain, we need you." The man yelled into the tent. He had a buzz hair cut and a plenty of scars across his face that made him stand out. The man that came out of the tent had sandy blonde hair and was tallest out of all of us that stood outside the tent.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly.

"S.T.A.R.S. member Chase Woods and you?" Chase answered, with the same unexpected coldness in his voice.

"Captain Domenic Logue. And that is?" He looked over in my direction; his blue eye seemed so cold.

"Taylor Spencer." I was surprised at how hostile they all were. "Why are you so reluctant to have us? We can only help you; what else would we do?" Domenic narrowed his eyes at me and then at Chase, contemplating what I just said.

"Captain, what' going on out here?" A brunette who looked so uptight walked out of the tent. "Who are you people?" She glared at me.

"The latest edition to our crew." Dominic said, walking back into the tent.

"Excuse me?" The lady raised her voice.

"Yeah. These people know how to get out apparently."

"So? They could be deranged killers!" I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to tell her I was team leader of the U.B.C.S. which was probably a million times a higher rank that what she had ever even dreamed of becoming.

"I'm a S.T.A.R.S. member, miss." Chase told her calmly, although I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"Lieutenant," She corrected. "So then where's your vest, sir?" She looked at his black T-Shirt. "It sure doesn't look like you're a S.T.A.R.S. member."

"My skills are the same vest or not. I'm sure if I had a vest you'd accuse me of stealing it from a dead S.T.A.R.S. member." The woman glared at him.

"And what do you bring to the table?" She asked me coldly.

"More than you would ever dream of." I replied, rolling my eyes as she stormed back into the tent.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." The man with the buzz cut told me.

"And why not?" I asked as Chase walked over to the fire.

"She's extremely bossy and a major jerk, but each one of us has something extremely off. Emily, the one you just talked to, she's easy to set off and makes a huge deal about everything. Captain Domenic Logue can be a jerk if he likes, but he's actually a kind man, although he killed a little girl once."

"On purpose?" Chase asked, stunned.

"Oh, no, it was an accident that only I know about since he's good at covering it up. Peter Eastwood, the shy guy, he has no family, therefore making him a cold blooded killer if he has to be. Corporal Jim Robinson hates and wants to kill all Umbrella members because Umbrella messed his son up big time. Lieutenant Major Firkins is too kind to be in this group. He couldn't kill a zombie, therefore making him the weakest in the group. Evelyn Edwards just joined us, so I don't know much about her, but I know she can't handle a gun which makes her very vulnerable." At this the man smirked. "Then there's James Wolff, whom we had to rescue from a mob of zombies; that kid is so weak looking."

"And you?" I asked, sitting down beside Chase, closer than I had intended too.

"I've raped two people before." He acted like it was no big deal. "But just how everyone has something that sets them off, we all have something that makes us better than everyone else here. So what do you have?" His brown eyes stared deep into mine.

"I love fighting and I was raised that way." I would have said I work for Umbrella but I knew that they all would have made me stay behind since they all hated Umbrella a lot.

"So then what's so good about you?" The man asked.

"That's for you to figure out."

The man smirked and stood up. "It's now your responsibility to watch over us, so good luck staying awake." He walked inside the tent leaving me and Chase outside.

"You look really tired. Go inside and sleep for a little while, I can handle it." Chase smiled which caused an extremely strange feeling to occur in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll see you in a little while." He told me as I stood up and walked towards the tent. Dad never finished the story he told me that one night, so now it was up to me to finish from where he had left off.


End file.
